I don't wanna be in love
by SkyeElf
Summary: Harry is moody. Ginny doesnt understand - until she finds him in an alley with someone else, in a moment of fiery passion. Raunchy theories follow in the Daily Prophet, including Merlin's dragon. Not a songfic. Drarry. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for my sis, Muentiger. Yes, I am making this multi-chaptered. Let's see how it goes?**

**Based on Good Charlotte's Song 'I don't wanna be in love'.**

**I don't own HP.**

**Fair warning, this is slash. Don't like, don't read. You flame, I have an evil cat and psychotic Alien. **

***My 100th fic! ! !* I am so proud!**

**I don't wanna be in love**

**Chapter 1**

"**She's going out to forget they were together, **

**all that time he was taking her for granted,"**

Ginny was in the habit of joining Harry for breakfast. It had been two years after the Final battle, and she and Harry had been going steady for the same amount of time. Though they hadn't done anything more than kiss. She'd never spent a night at his place, at least not alone.

She grinned as she exited her apartment. She was excited – she was almost certain Harry would ask the big question any time. It _had _been two years, after all.

She went to a secluded spot an apparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry had had it fixed up as soon as he entered the Aurors. He'd been living there ever since. She entered the house without knocking – it wasn't needed. Only she, Ron or Hermione ever came around for breakfast.

He was seated at the breakfast table, Kreacher hovering nearby, posing questions about Harry's breakfast, as the latter wasn't eating.

"No, Kreacher, it's not your cooking. You cook splendidly."

"Is Master Harry sure?"

"Yes, Kreacher. I'm just not feeling well."

"Should Kreacher get some of the potions from storage?"

"I doubt any of the potions would work, Kreacher, but thank you."

Kreacher's ears drooped. Harry must've seen it, as he quickly said: "How about some tea?"

"Of course, Master Harry!" Kreacher said delightedly as he set to work.

It made her heart swell that he being kind with house elf.

"Hey Harry." She greeted him, placing a kiss on his cheek. He looked up. Immediately she saw it. His eyes were lacking their usual sparkle; dark circles making it seem like a false silver lining. His chin was unshaven, his shoulders hunched.

"Morning."

His tone wasn't cheery. It hadn't been for a couple of days. Weeks. Could it have been months? She didn't know.

And he always says 'Hey Ginny', never 'Morning' – something was definitely off here. She placed a tentative hand on his forehead, wanting to feel if he was perhaps feverish.

He pulled away from her touch.

"Harry?"

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well. Excuse me." He pushed his chair back, a loud scraping noise filled the thick silence.

"Harry, are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." He growled. She was caught off guard.

As Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom in Grimmauld Place, he didn't look back. He had _always _looked back. Why not now?

For days it continued. Ginny wondered what she had done wrong. Didn't Harry love her anymore?

**A/N: I should mention that the chapters will be short, this fic will be written in drabble-form. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**She wants to see if there's more,**

**than he gave,**

**she's looking for"**

Ginny had just had a tiring practice with the Holyhead Harpies. It was late at night. She had been delighted when they had contacted her after graduation – they'd seen her play, and they wanted her as a part of the team. Even if it meant late evenings.

She adjusted her bag across her shoulder and smiled at by-passer. He returned her smile. It's true, she thought, what they say about smiles. It's the only thing that can spontaneously appear on a person's face, even if they are sad or angry.

Smiles were like hugs.

"Come on, Harry."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't…"

Ginny stopped in her tracks. She backtracked and peered into an alley. There stood Harry, though who his companion was she couldn't tell.

A pale hand reached forward, grasping Harry's hand. It was a loving gesture, the way the fingers curled together. The pale one leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry's eyes closed behind the round glasses. The kiss was brief. A mere peck. Harry's eyes flew open and landed on her. A frown creased between his eyes.

The blonde stepped into view, and she gasped.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking at the man he'd just shared a kiss with.

"Harry…" Draco groaned as Harry nipped as his neck…

"Yes?" Harry asked, his tone teasing. Ginny felt a spark of jealousy. When last had she seen that twinkle in Harry's eyes?

"Distracting me is not fair."

"Life's not fair." Harry shrugged, pulling Draco in for another kiss.

As Ginny watched their eyes closed, their mouths mashed together, as if they needed some drug, and the other was their own brand of cocaine. Their hands clutched desperately at one another's bodies…

She couldn't watch anymore. Tears were brimming her eyes. Anger boiled in her blood, sadness threatened to engulf her and morbid thoughts took over her. Ginny Weasley fled, running all the way to her apartment. She fell onto her bed. Clutching the pillow, she fell asleep.

. . .

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to Muentiger, Cissa The Bookworm and AntiSocialBookWorm. **

**This chapter is for Stert – who picked the right slip of paper.**

**Chapter 3**

"_He calls her up,_

_He's tripping on the phone now,_

_He doesn't want out there and alone now,"_

_Tring-tring. Tring-tring._

Ginny sat up, the noise having startled her. She'd gotten the damn thing at her father's insistence. She stretched her fingers out, meeting a cold surface and lifting the phone. At that moment she didn't think that only three individuals had her number. One of them being Harry.

"Hello?" She said into the once alien device.

"Hello, Ginny."A voice answered.

She froze.

It was Harry. Immediately she rivalled a block of ice. How dare he?

She noticed it was still dark – what time was it? Didn't he have common decency to come over in person and attempt to explain himself?

Not that he could. What explanation was there for snogging someone else? Even if it was a guy!

"Yes?" She replied in the iciest tone she could muster. She fumbled for her wand, finding it she lit it. It was three am.

"I know you saw us." He slurred. He must be tired.

"And?"

"Why were you alone? That late at night?" He demanded. He was drunk. It was obvious with the way his voice garbled.

"I was heading home from exercise with the Harpies…" She tried to explain, temporarily forgetting the scene of the previous night.

"Couldn't you ask someone to walk with you?" He cut across her. Her anger flared.

"Who would I ask? And how dare you? You were snogging someone else! Draco Malfoy no less!"

. . .

On the other line Harry was shouting into the phone.

"You spied on us! You're no better!"

"Please, Harry." She snorted. "You're nothing but a faggot!"

"What were you doing out alone?" He yelled again. "You could've been kidnapped! Or you could've been killed! You know what it was like during Voldemort's reign – and there are still Death Eaters out there who want nothing but to slit your throat!"

"Would you stop pretending like you care?"

"I do care, Ginny, you're still like my little sister!"

Silence.

"Goodbye, Harry."

The line went dead.

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger and AntiSocialBookWorm for reviewing.**

**For AntiSocialBookworm.**

**Chapter 4**

"_**He knows she's moving it, know she's using it, now he's losing it, she don't care"**_

Ginny seethed at the wall, entirely awake now, blaming it for what he boyfriend had done. How dare he? How many special moments had they shared – and he still saw her as his _sister?_

BANG!

She jumped. What could it be?

_I swear, if it's a burglar, I'll murder it on the spot!_

"Ginny open the door!" Harry banged on the door.

_Now I'll murder the door too! _She yelled at in her head. She put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear his calls.

"Ginny, open the bloody door or I will break it down!"

BANG!

He must've launched his body against the door. With a sigh she got up and opened the door. He was just about to launch his body at her door again. He lurched to a stop to prevent from ramming into her.

"What?" She asked. Though it was more of a bark.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

"And that will make all of it all right, will it?" She spat. "You told me you loved me! And then you go around snogging and shagging the next best thing! I'm afraid to get Arnold near you!" The Pygmy Puff was happily sleeping in its cage. At the mention of his name, he looked up – what had he sinned? "You manipulated me! I would've done _anything _for you…"

"Ginny -" Harry cut across her. "I love him."

It silenced her. The way he said it shook her. His voice was hoarse, she saw the tiniest hint of teary eyes and his hand was hopelessly in his hair.

"How could you cheat on me, Harry? It would've been easier had you told me about it."

Harry was surprised at her softer tone. His hands fell to his sides.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He whispered, looking at the floor. He was even more surprised at her laugh.

"Well, that failed."

He glanced up at her. She held out a hand, inviting him inside.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully. She smiled and nodded.

"I think we need to talk." Harry followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

Unbeknownst to either of them, while they were arguing, another, third, party had joined the discussion. Invisible – of course. He had to know for sure – and when Harry had fled to Ginny's house just as he, the third party, had arrived at Grimmauld Place. The Invisibilty was due to him stealing his lover's cloak.

. . .

**A/N: Please review, everyone! Updates will be sooner if you review! Plus, you might score a dedication! (You most likely will…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to muentiger, TheAntiSocialBookWorm, Cissa the Bookworm and Boys should snog boys more.**

**For Cissa the Bookworm.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love,"_

Ginny sat Harry down on the loveseat and sat across him. "Now, Harry, tell me everything."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, rubbing his neck. She nodded.

"I'm a big girl."

Harry sighed.

"It was about six months ago that it started. We were assigned to the same case."

"I knew about that." She commented.

"Yes, well… for that month Draco and I were forced to live together. Neither of us liked the idea – I mean, we had a history, after all. But we both acted civilised in favour of the case."

"How do you get from cold alliances to lovers, is what I want to know."

Harry smiled absently, at an unseen memory to her.

"We got into an argument. You know that you intrude one's personal space when that happens."

"Yeah – that's how Dean and I started to date."

"Yes… what happened then was that he kissed me. And… I've never felt so alive. Ginny, for the first time in months, I sang in the shower. I smiled when I woke up… not that you weren't a great girlfriend, because you were, it's just that… Ginny, if he's near me, I feel alive. I want to dance in the streets and pretend my life is a musical!"

All through the tale, she sat silent. Not commenting at all.

"Neither of us has anything left to lose… his father is ignoring him entirely, while his mum is ecstatic to have me in the family… Ginny, I love him. And I can't vision myself without him. I'm sorry, Ginny – I never meant to hurt you. I… I just can't go on without him. I'm so scared – I feel like I will fold. I'l just collapse."

A hand was laid on Harry's shoulder. He looked up from the floor that had become rather interesting to him in the last few moments. He looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes.

In the background, the invisible party's breath hitched at the words he'd just heard.

. . .

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger (Um… I don't believe in perfection, or as I told my English teacher, "Perfectism" – she thought it was hilarious :D) and Cissa The BookWorm for reviewing.**

**This one is for Boys Should Snog Boys More.**

**Chapter 6**

"_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!"_

Harry's hair was in his hands, his eye fixated on the floor. He hated himself for what he was doing to Ginny, but he couldn't just keep on lying. He was a horrible friend and brother to her.

The invisible party had taken a step forward when the red-haired girl laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. His breath hitched again, and he thought he saw her glance in his direction.

Ginny heard the first intake of breath, only seconds prior, and now a second one. She was certain they were being watched, and she had a funny feeling she knew who it was too. Yes, she was hurt. But she'd never seen Harry like this. Not even after Sirius or Dumbledore had died.

He was heartbroken. She might have imagined it, but did she just hear him sniff?

"Harry, it's okay." She said soothingly. Harry looked up at her, she'd been right. His eyes were red.

"Ginny, I… I'll…"

She felt a cold dread at what he wanted to say. She knew – he would apologize for hurting her, followed by a promise to break up with Draco.

As much as her heart hurt, she would rather take her own heartache than two others'. It would be selfish of her. And incredibly (almost Gryffindor-ishly) stupid of him.

"Harry, if you love Mal… Draco, you should tell him."

His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry that I'd been so selfish – but can you blame me?" She smiled. "Harry potter – you're prime. Now get out of my flat and go find him!"

He stared at her for a while. The words sinking in.

"Really?"

"No, my name is Snape and I enjoy sarcasm." She sneered, mocking their old Potions' professor. Harry chuckled, wondering where her sanity had gone. She squeezed his shoulder. "It's okay."

Harry flew up and hugged her.

"Just… just don't tell anyone yet, okay?"

"I promise." She said softly. Knowing that she'd already broken this promise – she'd have to tell Luna, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger for reviewing.**

**Chapter 7**

"_Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down, say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

Ginny felt better, knowing why Harry had been acting so strangely. She knew she should probably keep her mouth shut, but she had to share it with Luna. Luna would keep the secret… wouldn't she?

As it turned out, no, Luna couldn't keep the secret. Not even a little bit. Not even at all. It was all over the newspapers one morning. "_Gold falls for silver", "For were there such friends anywhere, as Slytherin and Gryffindor"? _(The next article was "_Unless it was a second pair of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_" – an article on Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory's school romance, with much speculation about Harry being a third party) and, possibly the funniest (and most incorrect) one, _"Harry hunts Draco"_, which included a wide speculation on Harry's being some sort of reincarnation of Merlin and Draco his beloved pet dragon, with who, it was said, Merlin had had an affair. There had also been widespread guesswork on draco's veela abilities (when later asked about this, Draco denied it wholly: "I am not some forsaken veela dragon type thing! I'm a human being! Sometimes I wish Rita Skeeter, meaning you, would just curl up in a hole and grow fangs with butterfly wings! Yeah – I don't like you!") That particular article wasn't printed in the _Daily Prophet,_ but in _The Quibbler. _Old Xeno thought it was a prime piece of work (Luna would never admit that she'd been the one to write it).

Harry was bombarded from every side with questions, some girls demanded to know why he'd cheated on them – he would nearly always reply by saying that he didn't know them.

That never went down well with said girls.

What pained Ginny; was that Harry hadn't spoken to Malfoy since it happened. She knew for a fact that Draco had left with Harry – she'd cast a charm that had proved to her as much.

When she confronted Luna, she said that it would've gotten out eventually.

Harry, however, didn't see it that way. He'd been easing Ron and Hermione into the idea of him being possibly gay, and he'd been dropping subtle hints about him and Draco. Now all of his efforts were wasted – bloody wasted! He couldn't understand why Luna couldn't just let him be!

"I wanted to be the on to tell them; Luna, and now they find out through a bloody paper! I thought you were smart!"

"Harry, calm down…"

"I will not! Now they'll probably hate me! And did you even consider what Draco's parents would say? Oh my gosh, Luna!"

The red eyes, tired eyes, were back and his hair was more tousled than usual.

"Now I hear I'm bloody Merlin and I'm shagging my pet dragon! Luna, I do not engage in bestiality!"

"I never said you did…"

"No, you merely insinuated it!"

"Come on, Harry, it's not her fault." Ginny tried to calm him down. He glared at her.

"You're right, I'm sorry Luna. It's your fault." He said accusingly to Ginny.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it."

With that, Harry disapparated. Fleeing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a long while, I know. I apologize profusely.**

**Thanks to muentiger and AntiSocialBookWorm for reviewing.**

**Chapter 8**

_He was always giving her attention,_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned,_

_He was dedicated, but most suckers hate it,_

_That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him_

Harry stared at the wall, eerily reminding himself of how Ginny often did it. He was furious at her and Luna! Ginny had promised! He couldn't trust her! And he feared the reactions of his two best friends, what would they not say? He feared silence more than anything. He knew they would be arriving at his door any moment, demanding answers.

True enough, an hour or so later the couple showed up on his doorstep. Harry rubbed his neck, unsure of what to say.

"Hi…" It seemed to fit; and trailing off didn't make it awkward at all…

"Hey…" Hermione said, inviting herself in and hugging him. He met Ron's eyes carefully over her shoulder. His mate looked numb.

"So it's true?" Ron asked, regaining his composure. Harry nodded as Hermione let him go. "I should've guessed it, that you were gay, but… Malfoy? Harry, he's a traitor!" Ron exclaimed, and Harry didn't know that his best friend saying he should've seen him as gay should make feel good or not.

Hermione slapped Ron harshly through the face, leaving a red mark. He looked at her, hurt, betrayal shining in his blue orbs.

"How dare you, Ron? He's your best friend!" Hermione demanded, stepping between Ron and Harry.

"He broke up with Ginny! Her heart's probably scattered all over the floor now, and now she has to find out about Harry dating a bloke, a Slytherin nonetheless, in a series of magazines! Didn't you think how that would make her feel, Harry?" Ron demanded, roughly walking past Hermione and pinning Harry to the wall.

"It was your blasted sister that caused the entire story to be printed in the first place, Ron! She knew before everyone else, and she's fine with it!" Harry pushed Ron off him, taking out his wand.

"But, Harry, he's a traitor! Not just because he's a Slytherin, but because he abandoned the wizarding world in the second war…"

"Shut up!" Harry screamed, shocking both of his friends. "Just shut up! You have no idea what he's done, so don't you go being all judging him, Weasley!" Harry's eyes were scaring his two friends with the vibrant colour they had.

Harry was aware of his awful grammar, but he was just so angry. He wanted to flee again, but this was home and he wouldn't run away from his own house. He pointed his wand at the door, not looking at either of them.

"Get out."

Both of them were shocked to hear his voice so icily cold. Ron started to protest, but Hermione just shook her head, pushing him out the door.

. . .

**A/N: Now you guys know how Ron and Hermione reacted. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger, kaley the vampire lover and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing.**

**For Kaley the vampire lover.**

**Chapter 9**

**She calls him up**

**She's trippin' on the phone now**

**He had to get up**

**And he ain't comin' home now**

Draco sighed. He hadn't heard from Harry in almost two months, and he wondered, despite what Harry'd told Ginny, if Harry would return to him. He did love Harry, more than he probably should, but he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't what he'd wanted, a complication in a long line of trouble, but now that he had it, he had no intention of letting go. Even if it meant staying with the Weasleys, even if it meant his father never spoke to him again.

"Draco?" It was his mother. She never bothered to knock when she came around his flat. He knew he should talk to her about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. One day she'd find him midst a passionate scene, and he feared that day, but also relished in it; it would teach her to respect his privacy.

He lifted his head, tired, and uttered a dry 'hmm?'.

"Have you seen the papers?" She asked softly.

"No, I don't read that snot anymore." He said, wiping his brow. She put the Daily Prophet in front of him. He read the headlines and let his head fall, no wonder Harry hadn't talked to him. Harry was a very public figure due to his position as Head Auror, and he couldn't afford the bad publicity.

Narcissa's hand lowered to her son's shoulder. In the last few months, she'd been the only one that knew about him and Harry. She turned to the second page, where a picture of Lucius was, staring angrily at the ceiling.

"Dragon's dad talks" was the headline. Draco quickly read through it, and he fought the surge of affection that rose in him for Lucius.

"Did he really say all this?" Draco heard himself ask. Narcissa nodded her head, smiling down at him.

_Lucius Malfoy, father of the lover of one Harry Potter, gave his thoughts on his son's new relationship. "Draco is an adult, he makes his own choices." The former Death Eater said, his grey eyes fixated on the headlines of last month's issue, "Draco remains my son, whether he's Potter's lover or not. If his sexuality bothered me, I would've disinhereted him. The fact remains standing that he's my son, his sexuality doesn't change who he is or the fact that I love him."_

Lucius had never said that he loved Draco to his face, but Mr Malfoy was full of surprises in general.

Draco flew up as a knock sounded on the door. He rushed to it, perhaps it was Harry (he couldn't believe how pathetic he'd become).

"Son," Lucius nodded. Draco's heart fell, but lifted again. This was the first time in a while that his father had spoken to him.

"Dad," Draco said, forgetting the ever-so-formal 'father'. Lucius seemed to struggle with himself, before he simply took a step forward and embraced his son.

**A/N: And so we have the Malfoys' reactions. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger and MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing.**

**Chapter 10**

**He's tryin' to forget her**

**That's how we come with him**

**When he first met her**

**When they first got together**

Harry, though, was withdrawing. From everyone, not just Draco.

The Malfoy family's name had been restored, but now it was just ruined. Again. And it was Harry's fault. He hadn't looked at the Daily Prophet in days, after their rubbish articles a few weeks ago.

He decided he'd make it easy for Draco. He was certain Draco now wanted to break it off, so he just decided he wouldn't go to see Draco anymore, that way the words, that would break Harry's heart, wouldn't be said.

He still went to work, but avoided everyone, keeping it strictly professional, even with Ron. Hermione still came to say hi some days, but Harry was stoic.

He was keeping himself busy, attempting to forget Draco. Though he couldn't, because they had something different. Something special you found only once in a lifetime.

An owl entered Harry's office. He frowned - and owl? Who would send him an owl? Surely they could've sent a memo? He figured it was someone outside the Ministry.

It was a newspaper clipping, one of Lucius Malfoy reacting to the news of his son's sexual preference.

He was touched by the older man's words, and knew Draco would find the closure with the man he'd been longing for. He still wondered who'd sent it, though, his first bet was Hermione.

Ginny entered carefully - the pair hadn't spoken since he'd chewed her and Luna out.

"Harry?"

He glanced up, and he didn't seem angry anymore. "Yes?"

"When was the last time you talked to Draco?" She asked, folding her arms. Harry rolled his eyes, shoved the clipping away and continued his work.

"I'm serious!" She tried to get his attention.

"It's your fault, Ginny, can we just forget it?" He asked, tired.

"Oh, no, Mr. Potter, you did not break my heart just so you could hide!" She yelled at him. Harry calmly reached for another slip of paper, wrote that he was taking the rest of the day off and sent it to Kingsley, who wouldn't mind, Harry didn't take time off from work a lot.

"Answer me: when was the last time you spoke to him?"

"The day we broke up." He shrugged. "I know he isn't impressed with me, Ginny, he probably hates me."

"He doesn't!" She cried.

"How would you know?" Harry barked back.

"Because he'd be an idiot to lose you!" She snapped back.

"Yet, you did." Harry smirked, hitting where he knew it would hurt. She winced, but got right back on her horse.

"I let you go, there's a difference." She said, "Talk to him, Harry."

With that she was gone. Harry sighed, collected his things, and decided to go home too.

. . .

**A/N: Wow, the update was sooner than expected, eh? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to Muentiger and MirrowFlower and Darkwind for reviewing.**

**Chapter 11**

**Everybody put up your hands**

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

**I don't wanna be in love**

**Feel the beat now**

**If you got nothing left**

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

**I don't wanna be in love**

**Back it up now**

**You got a reason to live**

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

**I don't wanna be in love**

**Feelin' good now**

**Don't be afraid to get down**

**Say I don't wanna be in love**

**I don't wanna be in love**

**To the beat, to the beat, to the beat**

**You got nothing to lose**

**Don't be afraid to get down**

Draco and Ginny stared at one another for a moment. When Draco's doorbell rang, he expected his mother, father, Blaise, a journalist, Ron Weasley, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, possibly the tooth fairy to settle a debt - but never, not in his wildest (or tamest, as a matter of fact) dreams did he imagine his lover's previous lover would show up on his doorstep.

"Draco," She nodded, inviting herself inside. And he was suddenly 'Draco'?

"Weasley? What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm here to beat the crap out of you," She said pleasantly, "A month? Two months since the first article was printed and where have you been? Hiding, that's where, you filthy little coward!" She yelled at him. For the first few seconds, he was dumbstruck.

"The same as he has." He replied calmly.

"Hiding?" She shrieked, "Harry Potter's gone on with his daily routine! He's facing the world! And you haven't even tried to contact him?"

"He hasn't tried to contact me either!" Draco defended himself.

"That's because he thinks it's better not to contact you, because he thinks you hate him, that you want to end it all, and, so help me, Draco, if you break Harry's heart I will find a way to murder you with a wad of toilet paper and an ostrich egg!"

Draco started to laugh, he coudn't help it. Now it was Ginny's turn to be utterly gobsmacked.

He pulled his black coat from the railing, unable to stop himself himself from laughing, and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Draco thought that, at that moment, Harry was a bit of an idiot.

Ginny grinned, taking the liberty to lock Draco's place for him.

. . .

**A/N: I promise to update soon! In less than a week!**


End file.
